Masato Sugimoto
Masato Sugimoto (Sugimoto Masato 正人杉本) ''is a shinobi, outlaw, student, martial artist and samurai formerly affiliated with' Yasei No Tochi and is a member of the Sugimoto Clan. Masato is the elder brother of '''Taka Sugimoto. 'OVERVIEW' Currently, Masato shows no care for anyone or anything even his own clan by leaving it in the past and moving straight ahead to what yet awaits him. 'BACKGROUND' When Masato was 5 years old, he along with his then-infant brother Taka, and their parents were scattered on a battlefield during a violent war taking place. Masato's mother would be first to be killed right before the eyes of young Taka. Their father Teijo went out to fight but unfortunately, their father would also be killed. Due to the emotional scarring of his parents being killed and his infant brother being kidnapped, Masato would undergo a severe trauma and run away into the woulds to collect hsi mind independantly. Currently, Masato thinks his younger brother Taka had died during the chaos and Masato would move on independantly and also in the process become an international criminal.After the events involving his family, Masato would travel to a far away temple where monks inhabit and would join their lifestyle for a few years to maintain his emotions after suffering from trauma. It didnt help because as soon as Masato left the temple, be swore he would spread chaos all across the lands. 'APPEARANCE' Masato has fairly long curly black hair and wears a standard black ninja attire with a Katana on his back. Masato appears to be very appealing and charming to other women. masato also wears Blackish- silver armour. 'PERSONALITY' Like his younger brother, Masato is also very power-seeking and arrogant at times. The only difference being Taka has an inferiority superiority complex meaning Masato would get obsessed with an opponent who defeats him and will think nobody can defeat him. After the events of his late father Teijo Sugimoto's death, Masato had faced trauma and ran away leaving his (age 6 at the time) brother Taka who fainted after witnessing both parents death. Young masato wandered around a forest and was found by Karin, a lone magician who granted masato with the Dark magic power however, this power would increase masato's anger and make him more sadistic and show no mercy. Masato seems to have grown more aggressive recently to the point he will attack anything he encounters. ABILITIES One thing Masato is known for is his speed.Due to being a member of the Sugimoto Clan, masato is an expert at using the Katana and is one of the best in Yasei No Tochi and even training his brother. Even though he is of Sugimoto bloodline, masato is unusually far more talented than his fellow clan members. Masato can also generate Dark magic in his sword becoming even more lethal. Masato is also a very killed martial artist an example seen when he outmatched one of the elders of the Yasei Dojo in hand to hand combat. 'MOVESET' * Sugimoto's Blasting Kick * Acceleration Spark * Enlightened Flames *Grim Reaper Thrust * Sugimoto-san dōndoragon 'SWORDSMANSHIP' Masato is considered a respectable swordsman despite his current status as an outlaw. His skills are praised all around the ninja world. 'Ninjutsu' 'Taijutsu' Masato is a capable martial artist however, he prefers his ninjutsu and kenjutsu most of the time. 'Kenjutsu' Masato is a highly skilled swordsman and one of the reasons is that he has Sugimoto blood coursing through his veins. Though, Masato is a naturally gifted swordsman in his own right. 'STATS' Ninjutsu =8.0/10 Kenjutsu =9.5/10 Taijutsu =8.0/10 Intellect =9.0/10 'INTELLIGENCE' 'Other Abilities' 'TALENT' Masato has a natural talent of using any type of sword and has utilized this talent since he was 4 years old. As years progressed, Masato has made a name for himself and has become one of the most talented swordsman in all of the shinobi countires. 'SUPERIORITY COMPLEX' Masato has a tendency of underestimating his opponents and thinking they have absolutely no chance at defeating him. When Masato is defeated, he gets obsessed with that particular loss and will swear to eliminate that speciflc opponent. 'Relationships' Taka Sugimoto - Masato originally believed Taka had been killed during the previous war but after discovering his youger brother's survival, Masato currently continues to resent his younger brother. Kari Sugimoto - Kari's view of Masato is that he's unsure of where his life will take him. Therefore Kari displays interest in becoming Masato's mentor however, Masato would prefer to stay independant. 'Life as an Outlaw Shinobi' Masato left his village only because of his parents death and his brothers presumed death. Masato has since then spent lots of independence in his daily life. 'STATUS' INDEPENDANCE 'QUOTES' "Taka, is that you little brother?" - Masato after finding out that his younger brother, Taka was actually alive all these years. "Sugimoto are born shinobi and kunoichi" - Masato will say this after he wins a fight, this is his motto. " The world is a dangrous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it " " How can you fight without even having an alternative plan" 'TRIVIA' *When Takeshi created Masato, he wanted to make him like''' Itachi Uchiha' from '''Naruto' and'' Hiei'' from YuYu Hakusho. *Masato's 3rd quote is an'' Albert Einstein quote''. *Masato has the same birthday as Jesus Christ. *Masato's birthday is on'' Christmas''. Category:Characters Category:People from Yasei No Tochi Category:Yasei no Tochi shinobi Category:Shinobi Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Samurai Category:Ninja Category:Yasei No Tochi martial artists Category:Outlaw shinobi Category:Outlaws Category:Wanted Category:Wanted criminals Category:Expert swordsman